Mikage Celestine/History
Mikage Celestine is a main character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He was a student at the Barsburg Military Academy who wanted to become a soldier to protect his family, and was Teito's best, and only, friend. Mikage managed to pass the exam, but was unable to accomplish his dreams of becoming a soldier after helping Teito escape. He is arrested and later sent to attack Teito at the Church where he fled as a one-winged Kor. In the anime Mikage is killed by Frau while in Ghost form, but in the manga he kills himself. He is later reincarnated in the form of a Fyulong dragon called Burupya. Despite dying early in the series, Mikage remains a popular character with fans of the series, coming 3rd in the 07 Ghost popularity poll. Childhood Early childhood Mikage was born on March 3rd into the Celestine family, a long line of stewards that work for the Oak family. He is the second of four children born to Karein Celestine and Karein's wife. The Celestine family lives in the guest rooms of the Oak house, and appears native to Barsburg, as it is implied his father fought in the Raggs War.In the anime, Mikage remembers his father saying "we won" after Raggs fall. Mikage has three siblings: an older brother (Kokuyou), a younger brother (Kohaku), and a younger sister (Rinka). Teenage years Mikage was scarred on the cheek when fighting with his younger brother, Kohaku, and this is what forced him from the Oak House, as Oak standards meant that they refused to have a bulter with a scarred face. Mikage then aspired to become a soldier, and enrolled at the Barsburg military academy. Barsburg military academy Meeting Teito Mikage first met Teito when they were room-mates, and Teito attacked Mikage when he hugged him to say hello. Mikage would sit with and talk to Teito despite the rumours surrounding Teito and would encourage him not to have violent outbursts. Series start Mikage is first introduced at the Academy where he surprises Teito from behind and offers to sit with him, ignoring Teito's protests. During class, Mikage hears Shuri speaking unkindly about Teito, so he uses his Zaiphon to move the porn books from under his desk onto Shuri and Lloyd and blame it on Shuri. Begleiter exam Mikage is excited about the exam and expresses that he wants to be a soldier so that he can protect his family. For the exam he is sorted into group A, and forced to fight a criminal in order to pass. During the fight, he teams up with Teito and together they break the criminal's arm in two places and Teito restrains him. Ayanami executes the criminal after Teito refuses, the exam ends and Mikage passes. Though pleased with his pass, he berates himself for showing fear and congratulates Teito on saving Shuri. Arrest When two guards are clearing out Teito's locker, Mikage overhears their gossip about Teito's fate, that Teito has been arrested for trying to kill the Chief of Staff, and goes out to find and help him. As Mikage descends the prison stairs, he finds Teito had already killed all the guards, and the pair flee the prison. Pursued by the guards, and realising there is no escape for the two of them, Teito pretends to take Mikage hostage so the military doesn't find out he was an accomplice, but it fails to work and the Chief of Staff has him arrested. Interrogation and release Mikage is confined to a cell and is interrogated by Ayanami and Hyuuga. It is possible, though not confirmed, that he may have been beaten during interrogation. The evidence for him being beaten is stronger in the anime than the manga. In a flashback in the anime Hyuuga is seen punching Mikage. However this may have been just an illusion created to anger Teito because this was seen in during the second part of Teito's bishops' exam, and when Mikage returns to the Church there are no bruises or marks on him to support the theory that he was beaten. Also the beating scene only happens in the anime. Yet at the same time, it's also possible that he was healed by a healing Zaiphon before being sent to Teito. The matter is widely left for the fans to speculate. Ayanami offers Mikage a choice between his family and Teito, asking him to choose which one he wishes to die, and if he chooses neither then he (Mikage) will die. Ayanami then possesses half of Mikage's soul using Vertrag's ghost power, then puts a seal on him so he is unable to escape and sends him to the Barsburg Church. Recovery and Death Just as Teito attempts to leave the Church, he is suddenly and inexplicably reunited with his best friend Mikage. As Mikage is tired and unable to travel, Teito, the Bishops and the nuns look after him as he rests. Warning signs Teito goes to visit Mikage once again, and is overjoyed to see him well but becomes anxious when he finds Mikage's hands are cold. They are both unaware that the Bishops are also becoming very worried after Labrador reveals he had a vision of Mikage disappearing, and Mikage only has half a soul left and will soon cease to exist. Teito explains all of his recovered memories to Mikage (brought on by the flashback in Barsburg, and the old man Kor), mainly his relationship with the King of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and Mikage believes him without question, but he (Teito) is suddenly struck down with another memory of Raggs and tells Mikage that he is unable to return to the Imperial Army. Upon hearing this, Mikage tells Teito to follow the light instead of taking revenge against the army, and then begs Teito to kill him. One winged-Kor Bidding Teito a final goodbye, Mikage suddenly becomes more aggressive, sprouts a single Kor wing, and then attacks Teito. Mikage, now a one-winged Kor and under Ayanami's complete control, pursues a fleeing Teito and has him cornered on the Bridge of Trials. The two fight. Mikage attempts to place a Promise Collar on Teito that will control him. Teito fights back and attempts to destroy Mikage's Kor wing. Mikage, actually Ayanami, defends himself, and reminds Teito that he is not a normal Kor and the destruction of the wing will result in his death, not save him. He then restrains Teito and puts the promise collar on him, letting the collar bite him (Mikage) so it recognises him as his master. MikageTeitoLastHug.png|Mikage and Teito's last hug MikageDisappears.png|Mikage crumbles away... MikageHeaven.png|... and his soul is sent to Heaven Death As Teito attempts suicide, he accidentally summons the God Mikhail who tries in vain to attack Mikage, but is prevented by the collar from doing so. Frau, having found Teito in time, protects Teito and challenges Ayanami, the one controlling Mikage. Frau realises that Mikage's soul is being eaten, and that it is impossible to save him. Teito does not realise this and begs for Mikage to be saved by the Ghost. Ayanami, controlling Mikage, goads Teito into taking revenge against the Barsburg Imperial Army, and then Mikage throws himself against the scythe Zehel is wielding, which cuts his wing, thus killing him. As Mikage begins to crumble away, Teito runs to him, and he and Teito share one last hug. His last words are begging Teito not to look for revenge, but instead to keep walking towards the light, and that he loves Teito. Reincarnation Following his death, Frau had been searching for Mikage's reincarnation judging by the colour of people's souls. He eventually found a soul that matched Mikage's in the body of a small pink Fyulong dragon, (nicknamed by fans as Burupya (ブルピャ) due to distinctive call the young have) and brought him to Teito saying that the dragon had fallen out of its mother's nest, and would have been abandoned after as a result. The reason Mikage chose not to be reincarnated as a human is because he wished to protect Teito, no matter what form. Bishop's Apprentice Exam Arc Mikage took the Bishop's Apprentice Exam with Teito. He was present through both parts of the exam and watched Teito face his biggest fear: Ayanami, and defeat it, passing the exam. Upon exiting the exam room with Teito, they are greeted by Frau, and the sight of several bodies of members of the imperial army on the floor. Giving Hakuren a final goodbye, Teito and Frau rush out of the Barsburg Church to escape the Barsburg Armed Forces. In the anime, Mikage appears to Teito in spirit form while Teito and Frau are leaving the Church. This does not occur in the manga. Journey to the 6th District Mikage joins Teito Klein, Frau and Capella in their journey to District 6. There they attract the attention of slave-trader Carl- Capella's former owner who is angry at the theft of his slave and the destruction of his cart. Carl confronts them in Ria with a small army of subordinates and threatens Frau. Frau and Teito instead beat Carl's men into submission. Carl relents and extends an offer of friendship: agreeing to give Capella to Teito and Frau, and offering to give them a ride past the guards to District 6: since Carl is a military-recognised slave trader he doesn't need identification papers to cross Districts. They all enter Carl's cart. Once inside, Mikage falls asleep next to Capella as Frau and Teito talk. Carl, who intended to hide Teito from the military in order to sell him to a rich noble, drops a gas bomb into the back of his truck, containing a sleeping gas. Once the cart reached the 6th District, Teito, Frau, Capella and Mikage all bolt out of the cart on one of the Hawkziles that was inside- as Mikage had eaten the gas bomb, sparing the others its effects. Hausen House Arc Mikage goes with Teito Klein to the Hausen House. Whilst in the house, Teito later runs himself a bath to relax. As he bathes, the Wars enters his room, notices Teito in the bathroom, and attempts to attack him while he is distracted. However, Teito senses the presence and defends himself- knocking his attacker back. As Teito pulls away the shower curtain to discover his attacker's identity, he sees that there is nothing there. The Wars escaped, leaving nothing behind but a ransacked room and a small piece of rubble that Burupya notices. Teito collects it as evidence. After the Wars had been destroyed, Mikage later leaves with Teito, Frau and Capella. Title Mikage is not seen at Princess Ouka's birthday ball, possibly because pets are not allowed at the ball. Teito originally intended to exchange his life for Mikage's upon gaining an audience with God. However, in the final manga chapter, Mikage is shown to have remained by Teito's side when Teito is reincarnated, and is briefly seen holding the Eye of Mikhail in his mouth. References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character histories